Storage and retrieval of cords connected to a variety of machines, appliances and gadgets become cumbersome when the cords get twisted upon themselves or around the machines, appliances and gadgets in use. Prior art have tried to resolve this issue through the use of built-in cord reeling devices. These built-in cord reeling mechanisms are specific to the machines, appliances and gadgets and do not allow for the disassembly and substitution of cables or tubes within their sealed chassis. Machines, appliances and gadgets that do not have built-in cord reeling mechanisms require bunching the cords up and leaving them behind or to the side of the machines, appliances or gadgets to keep them out of the way while using these items. There is a need in the art for a cord reeling device that can organize and house the lengthy cords of machines, appliances or gadgets and facilitate the release of the cords to the desired length when needed and retracting the cords and storing them when not in use.
Cord reeling devices that are constructed to house a variety of cables and flexible tubes and allow for the easy insertion and removal of these cables and tubes are not well known in the art. The majority of cord reeling devices in the prior art are designed to house only a specific type and size of cord or flexible tube for which the device was constructed and do not allow for the removal and insertion of other cords and flexible tubes into the device.
Thus there is a need in the art for a universal cord reeling device that facilitates the organization, storage and removal of cables, cords and flexible tubes from any source. The present invention overcomes a deficiency in the art by providing such a universal cord reeling device.